Suprise
by Rozz
Summary: Our favorite couple, well it's in the title. GSR as always, who could lve without it? Read and Review!


Sara awoke to a warm body under hers and a breath tickling her neck. She slowly got up so as to not awaken him, kissing his chest as she left.

Half awake, she made her way in panties and a bra down the stairs and into the kitchen where she began to prepare some coffee for the two of them. Before long, a sleepy, boxer clad Grissom joined her in the kitchen. 

"Hey, baby," Sara yawned as he walked over to her. His hands landed on her hips as his lips found her neck.

"Come back to bed," he whispered.

"Coffee," Sara explained. Grissom turned her around and stole her lips. She closed her eyes as he slid his hands around her and lifted. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he started to walk. They stopped in the hallway to the stairs for a second as the two broke off for air.

"Better than coffee," Sara mumbled, still sleepily. They resumed their kissing and Grissom began to walk further, when they were both caught off guard.

"Suprise!" yelled a group of voices as the lights in the somewhat dim room flicked on. Grissom almost dropped Sara and she accidentally whipped him with her hair.

"Geez, guys, is this what you do on your days off?" Catherine smiled as Greg fell back into Nick at the sight of Sara and Grissom.

"Uh...Um...I'm going upstairs," Sara broke away from Grissom to run upstairs.

Grissom turned to them, "Clean this up and get out."

"Don't be so grumpy, this is a celebration," Catherine called as he, too, made his way usptairs.

"How am I supposed to go back to work now?" Sara mumbled through the pillow on her face as Grissom entered the room.

"How do you think I feel? They'll be picturing me in my underware all the time and laugh right in my face."

"Nobody would do that to you, baby, you're the boss."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Sara took the pillow off of her face and placed it beneath her head. She just sat there and stared up at him.

"You are unbeleivably sexy. That's why nobody would laugh at you."

Grissom smiled at her and looked at the bathroom.

"Want to take a shower?"

Sara smiled back and led him into the little room.

UUUUUUUUUUUU

As the couple made their way downstairs for the second time, this time Sara in one of Grissom's shirts and sweatpants, and Grissom in the same, they found the team still in their livingroom.

"What happened to 'get out'?" Grissom asked.

"Well, you both ran upstairs to, judging by the noise, take a shower together, and we still didn't get to congrat you two," Catherine looked over from the TV.

"About what?" Sara questioned as she came out of the kitchen and gave Grissom a cup of coffee while holding her own.

"About getting together. Did you think we wouldn't figure it out?"

"Actually, we expected you to sooner, but not to tell us you knew like this. Greg, move over," Grissom said as he and Sara made their way to the couch. Greg scooted over and Grissom sat. Sara sat extremely close to him, legs and half her torso draped over him. Grissom put his arm around Sara's waist and Greg mock gagged, getting a mock glare from Sara in return.

"So, you guys, when did you plan on telling us?" Warrick called from in front of the TV. They were playing video games which they must have brought with them.

"Never. We planned on you to figure it out," Grissom sipped his coffee.

"You are investigators, ya know," Sara mentioned.

"Hey, guys, whens my turn?" Greg whined.

"Are you all leaving now?" Grissom said hopefully.

"No," Catherine stumped him, "But thanks for the floor show earlier. You almost killed Greg."

"Serves him right for sneaking in to our house," Grissom mumbled.

"Wait a minute, 'our' house?"

"Yes, didn't you know?"

"We knew you were together, but not as much as 'our' house."

"Well it is, now get out of 'our' house," Grissom mumbled again.

"So, as I was saying before, this is what you two do on your days off?" Catherine titled her head.

Sara smirked, No. We usually spend all day in bed."

"EEEWWWW!" Greg groaned.

"Eww, all you want Greg, guess where you're sitting?"

Greg jumped up off the couch and stared at Sara in horror as she hid her smirk behind her mug.

"You guys, that's distgusting," Nick said, but most of his attention was on the TV as Warrick laughed at him for losing so badly.

"Say what you want Nick, you and Warrick are probably the only safe ones in the room," Sara's eyes twinkled.

Catherine looked down at her seat, but didn't get up.

"That is too much information, girl," Warrick said as he beat Nick again.

Sara just shrugged.

"Well, getting away from more...provacative...matters, How long has this been going on?"

"Since Warrick's marriage, I'm still angry at Gil for going to the Peppermill with the guys."

"Grissom went to the Peppermill? With these guys?" Catherine was in awe.

"Yes, and I wasn't invited, or else he would have gotten a better show, and he wouldn't even have to pay for it."

Greggo eewwwed again.

"Greg you're just jealous," Sara said.

"Maybe, but you left me for Grissom?"

"I never left you because I was never WITH you, got it Greggo?"

"Of course I do, but I just want you to know that this door is always open for you," Greg was still hopeful.

"Dream on," Sara smiled.

"Well," Grissom placed his mug on the coffee table, "Not that you weren't envited here or anything, but it would be appreciated if you all found the door."

"Or what, you'll kick us out?" Nick joked.

"No, Sara and I are going upstairs, you can stay if you want, but yuo were warned," Grissom and Sara both smirked as he kissed her neck again.

"Thats just...Ugh. I'm leaving, you guys coming."

"Hell yeah, don't leave me here, I don't want to hear that again," Warrick began packing up the games.

"Just call ahead next time," Sara called as the front door slammed.

She turned around in Grissom's imbrace to be in his lap.

"I beleive you were saying something about a lap dance?" Grissom smiled playfully.

"Yes, I was, but I think we better take this to the kitchen. There's seat in there, you know?"

"You might have read my mind." 


End file.
